fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Playright Games Inc.
Let's do this! (DAY 1) Hello ! This is LegendaryHero 1023- or just Elaich for short. And welcome to my section of the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Speaking of which, Happy 9th birthday Fantendo! Yaaaaay. This is my second showcase, the first being the Carnival showcase. That was about, I dunno, a month ago? 2 months actually. Yeah, 2 months. ..Wait, what are you doing here? We're using a different layout this time! Yeah, I'm sure you have grand new plans for this upcoming showcase. But what about those other projects you promised to make since the last showcase? Like MK Speed Saga? And Return to the Kingdom? And Wreck it Ralph- Hard Reset? And Kirby: United? And Slime Quest?! Woof Wooof! (And Lost Dog, too!) ...wow. I promised to do a lot of stuff. Yes. And then I didn't. Exactly. Weeellll... Let me start by saying that these projects haven't been cancelled- between school, speech and debate, and getting sick- twice- I simply didn't have time to do them all. Even so, some progress has been made. Return to the Kingdom has a page now, and Kirby: United is in the works. And I actually did finish Mario Kart: Speed Saga- I didn't get to do everything I planned, but that's life I guess. All excuses!!! You were just watching YouTube all this time, weren't you? N-no! Of course not! And please stop that, your lines are a pain to format. Master Hand: Sorry, is this better, you Youtube binger? ...I guess. Anyway the other projects may have to be slightly downsized or simplified, but they will get done. Which brings me to the first presentation... NAVI You may or may not have seen the NAVI teaser in the preview. At the time I didn't specify what the project was. You may have asked yourself- is it another game? Well, no its not! It is actually- Master Hand: A NEEEW CONSOOOLE! A Ne- dammit Master Hand! Master Hand: Sorry, but such an important announcement had to be given in style. Whatever. So. This is it. The NAVI, produced by PlayRight Games. Master Hand: For those uneducated folk, NAVI is short for NAVIgator. Yeah, I'm positive the compass-inspired logo didn't tip anyone off. The layout of the device is pretty standard, with a few key features- *First, the face buttons have been given unique names- These were actually in the Preview. While other companies use boring stuff like A and B, or Circle and Square, Our face buttons are Firae, Terra, Aquis, and Gusto- inspired by the four classical elements. *Second, look at the joystick. We couldn't decide wether to use a true joystick or a D-pad, so we combined them! See how its border isn't round? That allows it the range of sensitivity that a C-Stick has, while still making directional inputs easy like a D-Pad. *Third, up to four game cards can be plugged into the system at once! That way you won't lose them. Master Hand: Of course, Elaich still loses games all the time. He sucks at games. That's not what I meant, but lets move on... There is online play available for most games, and internal storage for online purchases. More details will come later! Hang on, one more thing. There are 5 different colors available: Wildfire, Twilight, Bullet, Aquamarine, and Sylvia. Navi Wildfire.png Navi Twilight.png NAVI Bullet.png NAVI Aqua.png Navi Sylvia.png Master Hand: What does this have to do with your forgotten- excuse me- postponed projects? ... Master Hand: OK, I'll stop now. For now, all original games are planned to be released on the NAVI. That means Slime Quest and Lost Dog. I'm going to try and make these games a little like orange juice concentrate- small, short, but detailed. You know, a return to a simpler time. The fan games, by comparison, will receive more content. So, this has to fill 5 whole days... man. Let's stretch this out a bit and delve into one of the two indie games in more detail. Slime Quest Update So, does anyone remember this guy? Yo. This is Gel, a pretty average slime monster, and the protagonist of Slime Quest. The plot is pretty standard. Gel and its friend, Gem, are hanging out in an apple orchard when Gem is kidnapped by a potion maker- this is because Gem is a rare pink slime, that makes powerful healing potions. It is up to Gel, his friends, and the player to rescue Gem. Master Hand: You really weren't kidding about that generic part. What sets your game apart? Well, the game takes place in a world similar to an RPG- it even has a brave mercenary and a group of warriors- except the game gives more weight to the monsters side of the story, casting them in a sympathetic light. Master Hand: ...like Undertale! NO. This game is NOTHING like Undertale! ...Okay, maybe there are some similarities, but beyond the basic concept they are completely different. Master Hand: Prove it! Ok, lets move to the gameplay! Screenx.png Screeny.png The game combines precision platforming, puzzles, and limited combat. The game consists of eight normal stages, each with eight rooms in them. Gel must reach the door at the end of each room to advance to the next one. Doing so requires the player to manipulate objects, such as doors, spiked pillars, thorny vines, lava, tempo needles, drop gates, volcanos... lots of stuff. In each world, Gel will meet a new species of slime to help out, each having a unique attack. For example, Gel shoots bubbles straight ahead, Pike shoots three needles in a spread shot that also passes through some materials, and Twix can spin like a tornado, reflecting bullets and hovering over gaps. Switching out the slimes to take on new environmental challenges is the key to victory. Master Hand: Of course, the game has a level creator, right? Wha-! How did you know? Master Hand: The game has a simple gameplay style, interchangeable characters, and a grid based layout. You'd be stupid not to have one. Well, the hand is right (obviously). The level editor uses all the assets and enemies from the main game- the player can specify which slimed can and cannot be used, and create their own challenge bundles by group in a set of levels together. There is even an option to create boss fights! Master Hand: That's a lot of functionality for a game on a handheld console. How did you do it? Simple- I used *IMAGINATION*. And GameMaker. So, that's it for day 1ish! Tomorrow, we will look at what's arguably the main attraction- 100% more cats and 100% less Master Hand! Master Hand: Aww man... (not so) Double Feature (Day 2) Okay, this is Day 2 of the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Since Master Hand totally stole the show yesterday... Master Hand: Eeeyy what's up! ...I decided to keep this "Co-host" thing going. This time, we'll be having Mars and Lu, from Return to the Kingdom! Mars: Hey, what's up viewers! Lu: Wazzup y'all! So, lets get going with our second presentation... y'all. Return to the Kingdom Update Since you two are with us today, we might as well start by giving an update on Return to the Kingdom. Mars: To prevent this from being a repeat of the last showcase, you can head over here to see what we've already covered. First, let's talk about the progress made on the game already. So far, most of Mar's moveset has been uploaded- this includes his various standard and special attacks- as well as level descriptions for world 1. Concept art for enemies from world 1 is also up. Mars: Besides that, not much else has been finished. So is there anything new to add? As i mentioned last time, almost all of the game's plot and gameplay has already been outlined. So for this section, I will be showing a "future vision" of extras and details not yet in the actual game page. First is a new level types- the vehicle levels. In these levels, Lu can transform into a variety of vehicles for a change of pace- similar to the rocket barrel and mine cart stages in the new DK games. Among these forms are the StarDrill, which digs through the ground, the StarShip, which plays like a scrolling shooter, and the StarKart, similar to a mine cart. There will probably be at least one such level in each world, starting with world 2. Mars: That sounds like fun! Lu: No it doesn't! Why do I have to do everything? Second are the secret levels- two in every world. The first is the Prison, were Mars must rescue a trapped royal from a treacherous fortress. Each has a new type of miniboss, the Guard Brothers- based on the Hammer Bros. from mainstream games. Each one has a different element- Fire Guard, Hammer Guard, Ice Guard, etc. Defeating them rewards the player with either a new standard attack- Such as the Hammer from the Hammer Guard- or an upgrade- such as the DropScrew from Sumo Guards. In each level, there are 5 Star pieces, like NSMB star coins. Collecting them all in a world unlocks the eight level, the Challenge stage. This level is like a mix between the Temple stages from DK returns and the Ability Rooms from Kirby's Return to dreamland- Difficult challenges based around that World's special moves. And, of course, these levels have 5 star pieces of their own. Collecting them is also required for the true ending. Mars: There are multiple endings? Yes- there are actually 3 different endings. There is more post game content, such as 2 extra worlds and boss rushes. Third, coins work differently in this game. There aren't as many as normal Mario games, and the coins actually serve a purpose. They can be used to buy items in game, such as Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Starmans. Starmen. Starmanens? Lu: Why do those need to be bought? What about ? blocks? In the game, ? blocks are actually very rare- there are, at most, 3 in a world, and they are all hidden. The items can be stored in Mar's backpack for use later. ^That packs not just for show^ The items also have different effects- The Mushroom refills health, the Fire Flower refills star power, and the- Star thingy- makes Mars invincible. That's it for Returns; later today, we'll actually get to the cats I promised. Lu: "Meow" for now! Mars: That wasn't even close to being funny... You can see the progress made on Return to the Kingdom here. Nyan Launch Okay, so welcome back to- wait a second... It's 11:21 pm?! Dammit, I'll have to do the launch tomorrow. Where's my excuse spinner? warning Aaaand....STOP!! That's why I couldn't finish. Cats coming tomorrow. I PROMISE. MEW MEW (DAY 3) Hello, and welcome to Day 3 of the Showcase! If you recall, I promised to give the NYAN presentation yesterday. But I didn't due to circumstances beyond my control it really wasn't my fault please don't kill me. BUT all that is over now, so we can finally get on with it. Mars and Lu are out practicing their new vehicle modes, so they won't be available; I'll be going solo today. With that said, let's begin! NYAN LAUNCH So this is it! What you see above are the main characters of the upcoming webcomic /NYAN/. The comic is set on the Internet- a planet in the cyber dimension. The premise of the comic is that our internet actually runs by connecting to this planet in the cyberverse, and is operated and maintained by these cat-like robots called Nyans- hence, the immense popularity of cats online. All Nyans live in groups of six- much like the one pictured above- and serve different roles to the group. *The red one is MANU- short for Manual. It is skilled at building and maintaining hardware and machinery. MANU's tend to make mountains out of molehills, even when presented the simplest task. *The blue one is MEDI- short for Medical. It is skilled at programming and handling information- since NYAN's are technically programs, this also makes it a doctor. It is pragmatic to a fault, and is able to simplify complex situations- even at the expense of practicality. *The green one is VOYA- short for Voyage. It is an expert at scouting out wide areas of land, and never gets lost. It's high speed and quick wit allow it to handle any threat it encounters, but it is also reckless and impulsive. *The orange one is SENT- short for Sentry. It is assigned the job of guarding the groups Drive, which is essential for Nyan survival. SENT is incredibly cautious, making every decision count with overbearing deliberation. It is highly resistant to change, even beneficial changes. *The yellow one is STAT- short for Statesman. Its job is to monitor the actions of the other Nyans and ensure that the group's goals are being met. He spends so much time looking after the others, he often forgets to watch his own decisions. *The purple one is SUPL- short for Supplies. It ensures that the group has enough resources to successfully function. It also looks out for and prevents conflicts between the Nyans, sometimes at the expense of the groups goals. If you were paying attention, you probably noticed that the Nyan's skills are most helpful when paired with those of another- Red and Blue, Green and Orange, Yellow and Purple. In addition to the challenges they face maintaining the life force of their planet- the ever-present Flow- they also come into conflict with each other, other groups, and various other beings on the planet. So many other details to cover! But alas, that's an announcement for another time. I'll be really busy for the rest of the day, so I won't have time to upload anything else. If you really wan't an excuse, just use this roulette. Tomorrow, I will briefly cover the final presentation- The Transforming Robot Animal Vehicles that 4 out of 4 Fantendo users want! See you tomorrow! MegaMecha, Away! (DAY 4) Well hello once again! Welcome to the final day of my presentation! I know there's actually one more day, but I have nothing left to present. I'm going to do something a little different today. Since I haven't prepared any digital art for this last game, and it's still in concept stage, I will show the sketches I have for some of the bots. After making Mario Kart: Speed Saga, I decided to make my own racing game. So first, what is the premise? MegaMecha Speed Strike Adventure (henceforth MM adventure) is an action racing game for the NAVI. The gameplay focuses on the titular MegaMechas, robotic vehicles that can transform into robot animals. Doing so grants the user advantages when traversing certain terrain. The mechas are categorized by limbs- each mech can have anywhere from 8 legs to none at all. But you're probably bored from staring at all this text, so I'll give you a visual. This is the Grinning Rex, the first Mecha used in the tutorial. You can see here how the Vehicle mode (V-mode) and the Beast mode (B-mode) look different. Aside from being a friggin ROBOT DINOSAUR, it's stats are pretty average. For you visually inclined folk, it'll probably be dark orange when colored. Speaking of stats, here are the stats each vehicle has- *'Top Speed (& Acceleration)'- Raises the mech's maximum speed and increases how quickly it reaches that speed. *'Handling (& Jump)'- Improves how fast the mech can turn, how high and far it can jump, and increases air time. *'Boost (& Battery)'- Increases the power of boosts from ducking and drifting, and increases the maximum amount of power available. *'Defense (& Recovery)'- Reduces the energy needed to raise the shields, increases how long the shields are active, and reduces the time spent prone after a strong hit. *'Attack (& Charge)'- Increases the effectiveness of attacking and checking, and increases the rate at which energy is recovered from drifting and over time. Take, for instance, this mecha- The Dancing Ostrich- It has higher speed than Rex, but lower speed. But each mech also handles differently when in its B and V modes. The B mode handles better, is more agile, and can jump, while the V mode is slightly faster, has better defensive options, and can maintain momentum better. Each mode also has exclusive moves- *V-Mode moves **'Boosting'- Players can boost at any time in this mode- doing so depletes the energy meter. Boosting can be used to attack other racers. **'Drifting'- Braking and turning at the same time allows racers to turn faster, and refills the energy meter. **'Grinding'- Braking while not turning slows the vehicle down slightly, but also fills the energy meter at a slightly faster rate. **'Shielding'- At any time, the racer can raise their energy shield. Doing so depletes the energy meter. While the shield is up, the racer cannot boost or attack, and energy will be used faster than drifting can replace it. **'Perfect Shield'- If the shield is raised just before an attack hits, the racer will absorb the energy of the attack- this energy will be channeled to the energy meter. **'Slipstream'- By driving behind a racer, the player can increase their speed. While slipstreaming, the racer can grind without losing too much speed, and boosting will deal more damage to the other racer. Slipstreaming is much less effective if a larger vehicle is following a smaller one. *B-Mode **'Ducking'- Holding down makes the mech crouch. This behaves similarly to Grinding in vehicle mode, as it refills the energy meter faster. It also lowers the vehicle's height, allowing it to enter smaller openings, and reduces the time spent prone after a hit. When the duck is released, the mech will boost forward automatically **'Drifting'- By ducking and turning at the same time, the racer will begin to drift. The mech will not change its trajectory very much, but it will be able to make tighter turns. Drifting will also produce an automatic boost. **'Jumping'- Jumping makes the mech jump. Doing so provides obvious advantages, such as clearing gaps or obstacles, but can also be used to attack other mech's by landing on them. **'Air-Thrusting'- Jumping a second time in the air causes the mech to briefly boost forward in the air, using a little energy. The move increases the distance the mech can jump. Some mechs can also glide by holding the jump button- these gradually use energy for as long as the mech glides. **'Checking'- By pressing left or right twice, the mech will lunge in the indicated direction. Doing so can be used as a weak attack, and can knock other mechs off-balance. It can be used to interrupt ducking and drifting. **'Bracing'- Replaces shielding in mech mode. Unlike shielding, Bracing only lasts for a couple of seconds, which means it must be timed properly. Bracing can counter checking easily, but simply halves the time spent prone for any other attack, and requires some energy to use. **'Steeling'- Double-tapping the brace button steels the mech instead. Steeling uses much more energy, and lasts for only a half second, but negates the negative effects of any attack. *Both Modes **'Blasting'- The neutral attack for both modes. Charges an energy blast that homes in on other racers. Used energy to charge- the more energy is used, the faster it goes. **'Max Blast'- When fully charged, the energy blast can break shields. It does not home in as quickly as normal, uses a lot of energy, and can still be blocked by perfect shields. **'Transform'- At any time, the mech can switch between modes- doing so within the marked areas, however, grants the option to... **'Swift Transform'- Switching in the marked areas brings up a prompt, with a 3-7 key input. Successfully executing the maneuver creates a slight boost, grants brief invulnerability, and fills a set amount of energy. **'Enviro Switch'- Changes the vehicles layout to accommodate a new environment- land, sea, sky, cliff, and slope. There are dedicated modes for sea and sky, but cliff and slope use similar layouts to land. Similar to a Swift Transform, a prompt can be entered to grant a brief boost and gain extra energy. That's a lot of text- how about another mecha? This is Bolting Viper- my personal favorite so far; it is the only mecha with no external limbs. Because of this, its handling is low in both modes, but it can move and accelerate very quickly. However, it can only carry two engine boosters, where the other two mecha can carry three. Engine boosters allow the user access to a special move, or increases a mech's stats. For example, the Gravity Diffuser increases jump height, the Stabilizing Gyro increases handling, and the Sonic Turbine increases boost; while the Electro Repulser removed the shield, while increasing speed after taking a hit, the Plasma Beam replaces the Blaster with a stronger laser that takes longer to charge, but deals more damage, and the Electro Proximiter allows mech's to electrocute rivals with their brace action. However, these boosters do not effect all mech's equally. In particular, the more boosters a mech can carry, the weaker each booster will be, and only one such booster can change the function of a move. The number that can be carried is determined by the number of pairs of limbs the mech has- so Viper has only one, Rex has two, and this mech- the Leaping Locust- can carry three. Lastly, trying to stack multiple boosters with the same function isn't effective- if a similar booster is already in use, the boost will be weaker, and the drawbacks more severe. One last thing before I close this out. MM Adventure is going to have a story mode- or maybe campaign mode would be more accurate- in which the player takes the role of a teenage mercenary, armed with only a MegaMecha. In this mode, players will race other mercenaries in regional tournaments, battle in underground bot fights, and charge through adventure stages blasting enemies and fighting bosses. That's it for now. Since the presentation is technically over, I'll wrap up with some final announcements. *First, if anyone wants to make games for the NAVI, they're free to do so. Keep in mind that the device doesn't have motion control or a touchscreen. The controls are: **The face buttons (Firae, Terra, Aquis, and Gusto) **A control stick (The compass) **A Start and Select button **A sleep and home button (Lun and Sol) **Two sets of triggers (Round Left, Round Right, and Square left, Square Right) *Second, if anyone has an idea for a new animal to make a mech out of, I'm looking for a couple more designs. Any help would be appreciated. *Lastly, a poll. If you could have on of the following services, which would you choose? **''Character Critique **Game Review **Character Giveaways'' Well that is it! Again, Happy 9th to Fantendo! Feel free to take some digital cake with you, and check out some of the other presentations! Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:PlayRight Games Inc. Category:Subpages